Crushes in the Past
by bozzonita
Summary: She was sent back in time to matchmake the couple that would give birth to the only person in the world able to defeat the Dark Lord. But a sixteenyearold girl can’t always control her emotions…
1. Prologue: The Girl Who MatchMaked

**Disclaimer:** Would you be very disappointed if I said that I'm not JK Rowling and that I don't own this?  
  
**Summary:** She was sent back in time to match-make the couple that would give birth to the only person in the world able to defeat the Dark Lord. But a sixteen-year-old girl can't always control her emotions...

* * *

**Prologue – The Girl Who Match-Maked**  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting in a dreadful Potions class, ambitiously taking notes on everything Professor Snape said, while Harry, who was sitting next to her, stared out through the window on the snow that was slowly melting away. Ron had done awfully on the OWLs in their previous year and had not been accepted into the Potions NEWTs class.  
  
It was early April, their sixth year apparently, and the spring did finally seem to come along. The winter that year had been long, but now they could enjoy the sun during their short study breaks.  
  
"Until next time," Professor Snape's oily voice rang through the dungeon, "read chapter 12 about the unforgivable potions. Class dismissed."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of the dungeons, glad that the dreadful class finally was over for this time. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room to switch books before their next class, which was Transfiguration. Before exiting through the portrait hole, they were joined by Ron, and the reunited trio walked together to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
They were still the golden trio, the most famous students on Hogwarts, but people who only knew them from their first year, wouldn't almost have recognized them.  
  
Hermione had grown up, got curves and looked more and more like a young woman. Her hair had switched style, to Hermione's thankfulness. It had become less bushy and curlier, and with just a little use of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion, her hair was looking very nice and sophisticated. It had also gotten a little darker during the past year.  
  
Ron had been tall before, but he had grown even more and was now, due to avid quidditch practises, also very muscular. But his hair was still as flaming red as always, his eyes were still sparkling green and his freckles showed now sign of giving up. But the biggest change was in his attitude; because of his new success in the Gryffindor team, he had a never ending tail of girls, and had grown out of that insensitive school-boy role.  
  
Harry had grown quite a bit as well, even though he still was several inches shorter than Ron. His hair messier than the previous years and his glasses, he looked more than ever like his father, except for his beautiful green emerald eyes.  
  
However, when they arrived to the classroom, Professor McGonagall was already there, although the lesson hadn't started yet. She looked up as the trio walked in and joined the rest of the students who had arrived.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger," she said. "Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you immediately."  
  
"Now?" Hermione repeated dumbly.  
  
"Yes, now. You have my permission to leave. Ask your friends about the lessons tonight. The password to Headmaster's office is Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Oh... okay than," Hermione said and walked out of the classroom, everyone staring at her.  
  
She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? No, she was sure she hadn't been breaking any rules. She was a prefect, after all. Prefects didn't break rules, at least that was her opinion.  
  
It wasn't far to Professor Dumbledore's office, and when she had reached the door, she muttered "Chocolate Frogs" and stepped in. The moving staircase took her up and into his office, where he was sitting, obviously waiting for something or someone, and she suspected that it might be her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, welcome," he said. "Sit down!"  
  
She sat down, hesitating on the chair he had pointed at.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I wanted to see you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
"Well, you see," he started, "for almost twenty-one years ago, an unknown girl went through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, entering the Hogwarts train and going to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione counted quickly in his head and decided that it had to be in the Marauder's last year. (A/N Correct me if I'm wrong! It's supposed to be, at least.)  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"She said that she was from another year, from the future. It appeared as she was right. Sadly, we didn't know of a way to get her home, so she had to stay during the fall semester."  
  
Hermione was starting to get this weird feeling in her stomach. "I don't see what this has to do with me, Headmaster," she said.  
  
"That girl was you, Hermione," he said sharply.  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Obviously you will miss the fall of your seventh grade," Dumbledore continued. "We will say that you are participating in an exchange program and will spend a couple of months in South Africa."  
  
"But, I-I don't really want to go and..." Hermione began but her voice faded away.  
  
"You will have too. You don't understand how important this is. You can't mess with time. You see, you may be the reason why James Potter and Lily Evans got together."  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked curiously during the dinner.  
  
"He wants me to participate in an exchange program this year," Hermione said, just as they had agreed that she would say. "South Africa."  
  
"What?!" Ron said. "But you're not going, right?"  
  
"Of course I am! It's like the chance of my life. It will be a wonderful experience."  
  
"You must be kidding me," Harry said. "You're not coming to Hogwarts next year?"  
  
"After Christmas."  
  
"But-"Ron started.  
  
"No buts," Hermione interrupted. "This is my decision."

* * *

**Author's note:** So, there it goes. Please tell me what you think. This is not really the story, the story will be rather different, but it's the prologue and is needed. Maybe I should upload the first chapter as well... yeah, I'll do that. Read next chapter, which should be up.  
  
Thankful for every single review,  
  
Megafreak 


	2. Purely an Ordinary French Girl

**Disclaimer:** Do I own it? thinking heavily No, not what I can remember.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Purely an Ordinary French Girl**  
  
Hermione read the letter from Dumbledore twice again the morning she would be leaving, and focused on the part where it said what she should do.  
  
_You disguise yourself in some kind of way. An hour before estimated passing through the barrier you drink the potion which you have received. Then you must pass the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ with all of your fellow students without being noticed. But instead of following them, you will enter Platform 9 ¾ 21 years ago._  
  
She had tried to disguise herself; wearing a big black cap which she had tuck in all of her hair under, sun glasses, a black jacket and a long jeans skirt, something Hermione Granger never would have worn.  
  
She checked her watch. Yes, it was exactly one hour before she'd be there. She pulled out the bottle from her bag and drank the potion quickly. It tasted awful, she had never tasted something that awful before and she had to struggle with not throwing it up again.  
  
She returned to the letter.  
  
_You will go with the train together with your new fellow students. If anyone asks about you, you simply say you're an exchange student from France. You speak so good English because your father is an Englishman and you have spoken that at home, and you will take the cover name of Alyssa Martin._  
  
_When arriving to Hogwarts, you simply take a seat at the Gryffindor table, telling the others that you have already been placed there. Later in the evening, around eight o'clock, you come to my office._  
  
The worst part of this thing was that she had no one to talk to about this. She couldn't even tell her parents. And she wondered what Harry would say if he was told that she was the one getting his parents together...  
  
"Honey," her mum's voice called from downstairs, "it's time to go, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione looked around in her room for one last time before going downstairs, taking her jacket on and exiting the house. Her father was already in the car and they drove silently to King's Cross.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to write very much because it'll be a busy year, with the NEWTs and everything," she said when they had gotten out of the car..  
  
"Sure, honey," her mum said. "Just promise you'll tell us if you've got a problem, right?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
  
She gave her mum and dad a hug each, then waved and walked towards the barrier. Suddenly she heard familiar voices, and she dived in behind a corner. It was Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walking towards the barrier, talking avidly about quidditch.  
  
She checked her watch. One minute left until she had to enter, otherwise it wouldn't work and time would be changed forever. 30 seconds... Seamus and Dean had gone through the barrier and no one else was in sight, so she simply jogged over there and entered.  
  
She noticed immediately that it wasn't the same feeling. Passing through the barrier did usually go quick, but now the whole world seemed to spin around her for over a minute before it calmed down and she stepped out into Platform 9 ¾.  
  
She was a little early, which probably was the reason why there weren't many students there yet. She decided to enter the train, though, and found herself an empty compartment. She sat down and leaned back, as she tried not to concentrate on the bad feeling she had in her stomach.  
  
Eventually she heard voices from the corridor outside; the train was obviously starting to be filled with students. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and a girl with blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes, about her own age, stuck in her head.  
  
"Hi, are these seats taken?"  
  
"No," Hermione answered. Okay, here we go.  
  
The girl entered and after her followed another girl with dark red hair. When Hermione saw her beautiful green emerald eyes, she almost past out. Of course she had counted on meeting her, but not as this point.  
  
"I'm Amy Jackson," the blonde said. "This is Lily Evans," she added, with a gesture towards Lily.  
  
"Alyssa Martin," Hermione said. Dumbledore had said that since she had no wizard relatives, she could use her original name. It would be the simplest that way.  
  
"I haven't seen you around," Amy said.  
  
"I don't usually go here," Hermione started. "I... I'm an exchange student from France."  
  
"France?!" Amy announced. "That's so cool."  
  
"But you talk like you've lived in London for your whole life," Lily commented.  
  
"My parents are from here," Hermione said. "We speak English at home."  
  
"But you do speak French, right?" Amy asked.  
  
Oh, no. She hadn't been prepared for this! She couldn't possibly live in France without speaking French, could she?  
  
"Yes," she said thereby.  
  
"Teach me some!" Amy said.  
  
"I-I'm not much of a teacher, actually."  
  
"Just a phrase or so," Lily said.  
  
Think, Hermione, think. She had been in France once, at age five, and she could only remember one single phrase.  
  
"L'addition s'il vous plait," she said.  
  
"Which means...?" Amy wondered.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Check please," she said.  
  
Lily giggled. "Something more?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me about Hogwarts instead?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure," Lily said. "It's quite a good school, actually."  
  
"I've got sorted into my house already," Hermione told them, "based on references from my old school. Gryffindor, they said, is that good?"  
  
"That's great!" Amy exclaimed. "That's where we are, too.  
  
"What are the other houses?" Hermione asked.  
  
Of course she knew about the other houses, but she had to bring up something to talk about so that they wouldn't ask her questions about France or something that she just couldn't answer.  
  
"Hufflepuff," Amy started, "for the stupid ones. The ones without some kind of special talent. The wimps."  
  
"Don't talk that way!" Lily said.  
  
"Only because you like that Hufflepuff boy," Amy said irritated.  
  
Oh, no. This mission would be hard enough without Lily liking another boy.  
  
Amy turned to Hermione. "Lily's so into a Hufflepuff guy named Marcus, but he's already got a girlfriend. The Gryffindor hunk James Potter is just so into Lily, but she hates him and no one understands why."  
  
"He's such an idiot," Lily said. "He and his stupid gang keep terrorizing the weaker students, they're so mean."  
  
"But he's getting better," Amy protested.  
  
"Anyway, on with the houses," Lily said, clearly not enjoying the subject. "Then there's Ravenclaw, with all the brainy students."  
  
"And last, there's Slytherin," Amy muttered in a dark voice. "Idiots, avoid them."  
  
But before Hermione had the chance to say anything, the door was opened and a boy with black hair stuck in his head.  
  
"Hey, Prongs," he shouted back out into the corridor. "Over here!" Then his gaze wandered over to Hermione. "Hi, who are you?"  
  
"This is our new exchange student, Black," Lily said. "Alyssa Martin."  
  
"Can't she speak for herself, is she dumb or something?"  
  
"Shut up, Black," Lily said.  
  
"Hey, stop fighting," Amy said and smiled widely against Sirius. "We do have a guest here, you know."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said, still staring at the seventeen year old version of Harry's now dead godfather. "I'm Alyssa, like you were told."  
  
"Exchange student, huh?" Sirius said. "From where?"  
  
"France," Amy said. "Cool, huh? But her parents are British."  
  
Another head appeared behind Sirius'. Seeing him startled Hermione, because he looked exactly like her best friend besides the eyes, a little longer and messier hair though. His eyes fell directly upon Hermione.  
  
"I'm James Potter, who are you?"  
  
"Alyssa Martin, exchange student from France," Sirius informed him. "But I've found Evans for you."  
  
"Yeah, right," James said, still staring at Lily. "We are supposed to go to get our Head Boy and Head Girl information."  
  
"Right," Lily said and rose. "See you later."  
  
Lily and James left, and instead a short and not very good-looking boy appeared. Hermione recognized him as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Alyssa, this is Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said. "Peter, this is Alyssa Martin, exchange student from France."  
  
Although Hermione hated Wormtail more than anyone she'd ever met, for destroying the life of her best friend and killing his parents, she felt kind of sorry for him and forced out a "nice to meet you".  
  
The boys joined the now two girls in the compartment.  
  
"France, huh?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "Paris."  
  
"That's cool. Play quidditch?"  
  
"Sirius' like the most avid quidditch fan in England," Amy told her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "No, I don't."  
  
"Too bad. I'm a beater."  
  
"I'm a chaser," Amy said.  
  
"And James, remember James right?"  
  
"I met him like five minutes ago," Hermione said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, he's the seeker. All on the Gryffindor team."  
  
(A/N: I know there's some disagreement whether James is a seeker or a chaser, but I decided to make him a seeker because... that's more interesting, simply. If anyone finds that very annoying, tell me.)  
  
"Alyssa's going to be in Gryffindor," Amy said.  
  
"Great!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, great," Peter echoed.  
  
Did he suffer from such a lack of intelligence that he couldn't think of anything better to say than just the same thing as his friend just had?  
  
Hermione smiled. 


	3. Who is She?

**Disclaimer:** Yep, here's comes the infant prodigy that came up with Harry Potter and the amazing world of his before she even could read, and the best of all; she's not caring about writing the Sixth Book, she decided to stop that and write Fan Fiction instead!  
  
God, I've gotten so many wonderful reviews, even though that was only two chapters! It's so cool. Many of you have been answering the seeker/chaser question, but everyone is saying different things... I heard this somewhere; James was a seeker in the movie, but a chaser in the book. So now that's cleared up... hopefully. Here comes the **review-thank yous:  
  
Aly DragonChild** – Choppy, huh? If you'd feel for explaining that a little closer, I'm interested in listening.  
  
**SkittlesStar25** – Hehe... Pettigrew and Hermione? ::bump:: Sorry, I just fell off my chair.

**Angel of Slytherin** – No, you're the second. It takes time sometimes for reviews to appear on the page. But second is cool too.  
  
**The Forest Ranger** – Actually, unusually for me, I've made up a plan for this story, to make the story easier to continue and later finish (clap your hands!). There's 10 chapters plus prologue and epilogue if I don't change anything.  
  
Thanks also to **Gabrielle Madden-Lovoto**, **Pussin Boots**, **paulsbabygirl** and **ViviBlack**. The reason why I don't thank everyone personally is that I've got a limited amount of ways to say thank you. If anyone has any creative ideas of thanking people; tell me! =)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Who Is She?**  
  
She did exactly as Dumbledore had ordered her to do, she simply followed Amy and later also Lily when she joined them to the Gryffindor table and sat down. To anyone wondering, she said she was a French exchange student and already sorted.  
  
She met Remus Lupin again; looking very pale – Hermione checked the calendar and saw that it was full moon just two days ago.  
  
The first years were to be sorted; an endless ceremony which she watched with her stomach aching with hunger; just as in her years. Finally they were done, Dumbledore spoke a few words and she could start eating of the food that popped up out of nowhere while continuing chatting to Lily and Amy.  
  
"Which NEWTs are you guys taking?" Hermione asked, finding a subject that seemed to be not dangerous.  
  
"She's taking a whole lot," Amy muttered, pointing towards Lily with her fork.  
  
"Quite a lot," Lily admitted. "Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy and Arithmancy."  
  
"Nine!" Amy muttered.  
  
"But how many are you taking?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence against the Dark Arts. Six."  
  
"That's not so bad," Lily said, trying to cheer her up although Amy was only pretending to be irritated. She was not much of an actress. "Which are you taking?" Lily asked Hermione.  
  
"Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Ten?!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Guilty," Hermione muttered.  
  
"That's almost twice as many as mine..."  
  
The girls had fun talking, and Hermione immediately felt very comfortable with them. Poor Harry, she thought. He would have had the perfect mother... She also felt guilty that she got to know her and not Harry.  
  
They stayed in the Great Hall for quite a long time, and the other students begun to drop off. Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was ten minutes left before she was supposed to meet with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm supposed to go and talk to your headmaster," she told Lily and Amy. "Where's his office?"  
  
"I'll show you," Lily said.  
  
The two girls waved at Amy, who hadn't completely finished her dinner yet, probably because of a lot of talking. However, Lily and Hermione made their way to the Headmaster office and Lily said the password "Whomping Willows".  
  
"Would you like me to wait for you?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I'll ask Dumbledore about the way. See you in the common room later."  
  
She waved at Lily before entering Dumbledore's office. The moving staircase took her up into an office that looked almost exact like it did twenty-one years later. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, just as he had told her he would be.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss...?"  
  
"Miss Granger," she said. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Miss Granger? I don't remember..."  
  
"I'm not going here... really... now."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I...you're probably not going to believe me, but I... I'm from the future."  
  
His stone face showed no sign of surprise.  
  
"Sit down, Miss Granger," he said calmly and she took place opposite him. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"You might think I'm crazy, but... I go to Hogwarts twenty-one years later from now."  
  
"Interesting," was the only thing he said.  
  
"You said... well the future you said that a girl... who appeared to be me, suddenly came to Hogwarts this time and since we mustn't change the past, I had to go."  
  
She was careful enough not to mention anything that happened in the future, to not mess up the past. She was very well aware of the fact that she could save Lily and James Potter's lives, she could do a whole lot of things that could save several people. But she mustn't. She couldn't mess with time.  
  
"Can you tell me anything that proves you're from the future?"  
  
"I can't tell you what happens in the future, that could mess time up."  
  
"I'm aware of that. But I mean something... that has already happened."  
  
"I know quite a lot..." she said. "Er... Remus Lupin is a were-wolf."  
  
He looked at her, still with the same calm attitude.  
  
"Which house are you in and which year?"  
  
"Seventh year, Gryffindor."  
  
"And how are you supposed to get home?"  
  
"I don't know... I... I'll stay until Christmas, and then you'll have found a way for me to get home."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing but yawned.  
  
"I suppose you will find your way to your common room, then?" he said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The password is Chocolate Frogs. You will share your dormitory with Amy Watson, Elise and Melanie Johnson and Gladys Thomas. You will attend all NEWT classes you are supposed to. I'll alert the teachers. I hope you have not revealed your real identity to your fellow students?"  
  
"They think I'm an exchange student from France by the name of Alyssa Martin."  
  
"Good. Good night, then, Miss Granger... Miss Martin."  
  
"Good night, Professor," Hermione said, stood up and walked away. 


	4. I'm Nobody's Babe

**Disclaimer:** ::rolls her eyes::  
  
**Review thank-yous:**  
  
**s.s.harry** – I'm so glad you liked it ::grins widely:: No, there aren't many of them out there, I agree, and that's a shame. muttering uncreative! But I like HG/RW pairing as well, actually, I have written that too.  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – I like your style, girl, reviewing after every chapter – that's great because then at least I know someone does read it. Cool name, by the way.  
  
**ViviBlack** – I'm starting to get obsessed with time-travel fics. Megafreak loves the Marauders And about Dumbledore; well, he's... he is like he is.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I'm Nobody's Babe**  
  
Hermione walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. When having reached the portrait hole, she said the password ("Chocolate Frogs"), the portrait swung open and she climbed in through the hole.  
  
Immediately when she entered, she got everyone's attention. Not a lot of people had noticed her at the Gryffindor table earlier at the Welcome Feast, but now everyone gathered around her.  
  
"And who are you?" a dark and slightly overweight girl asked.  
  
Hermione was just about to open her mouth and speak, but Sirius was quicker.  
  
"Gladys, this is Alyssa Martin, an exchange student from France," he said.  
  
"Gladys?" Hermione repeated. "Gladys Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"We'll be rooming together," Hermione said.  
  
"So Dumbledore gave you Lily's bed?" Amy appeared out of the crowd. "Well, it's empty now that she's living in the Head Boy and Girl apartment."  
  
"You said you're from France, right?" Gladys asked. "You don't even have an accent."  
  
"My parents are both from London," Hermione said. "We speak English at home."  
  
Two twins appeared out of the crowd as well. They were identical; both short and thin, with long black hair.  
  
"You're in our room?" one of them asked.  
  
"And you are...?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nice, sis," the other one said and shoved her elbow into her sister's side ("ouch"). "I'm Melanie Parker, and this is my sister Emily."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Hermione said politely.  
  
Half an hour later, she had been presented to almost every one of her fellow Gryffindor students. The crowd had started to drop off since everyone now knew who she was, and everyone was also tired after having eaten so much at the feast.  
  
Eventually, there were only Hermione and Amy left, sitting on a couch, talking, and Sirius, who had left the girls for sitting with Remus and Peter at a table in the other side of the room, probably planning some prank. Then, all of a sudden, the portrait hole swung open again and Lily stormed in, closely followed by James.  
  
"Hey! Lily, wait!" he pleaded, puffing heavily after having chased her all the way from the Head Boy and Girl common room.  
  
She span around and glared angrily at him.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Potter," she snapped and walked over to sit with Hermione and Amy.  
  
James sighed, but finally went to sit with his Marauder friends.  
  
Amy looked at Lily with her eyebrows raised, questioning.  
  
"Now what?" she asked, trying to keep a smile away from her face. Obviously she found the scene of James and Lily fighting very amusing.  
  
"He's driving me nuts!" Lily exclaimed. "He's always making noise, he doesn't clean up after himself, he occupies the one and only couch..."  
  
Hermione found herself having a hard time keeping a smile away from her face as well. Lily and James' argument seemed to be in the same style as a married couple's.  
  
"... and he calls me his babe!" Lily finished.  
  
Amy burst laughing, and Hermione chuckled quietly. Lily glared angrily at them both.  
  
"It's not funny!" she announced.  
  
"Sorry," Amy said, wiping her laughing tears away from her cheeks. "But you have to admit, it's rather funny..."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Take it as a compliment," Hermione entered their squabble. "He probably likes you."  
  
Lily snorted. "I don't want him to like me!"  
  
"But he does fancy you," Amy said, "and you know it. And he has gotten a lot better during the last year, can't you just give him a chance?"  
  
"No way! He's the most arrogant guy I've ever met."  
  
"And one of the most good-looking," Hermione added.  
  
She didn't have to lie. He was very good looking. Lily looked curiously at her.  
  
"Do you fancy him, Alyssa? I'm not surprised, most of the girls on the school has or has had a thing for James Potter."  
  
"Me? No, I don't fancy him," Hermione said blushing slightly but not understanding why she did so. Fancy her best friend's dad? "But he fancies you."  
  
"And he calls you his babe," Amy added, chuckling.  
  
"Drop it, ladies," Lily said. "It's no use, I do not fancy him and he is still impolite and arrogant."  
  
"She doesn't fancy him yet," Amy whispered to Hermione. "But after a couple of days in the same common room..."  
  
"I heard that!" Lily announced, slightly offended.  
  
"But, Lily," Hermione said, trying another strategy. "It does appear to me as he is really cute and likes you. Besides, you will have to spend the whole year in the same common room, so maybe you'd just give it a chance?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy added. "You'll get used to the babe-thing."  
  
"I'm nobody's babe." 


	5. Closer?

**Disclaimer:** No disclaimer this time due to lack of creativity.  
  
**Review-thankyous:** (or however that word is to be written, if it even exists)  
  
**Sunni07** – Urk. I don't even want to imagine.  
  
**Aly DragonChild** – Yes James was Head Boy, it's in the books (don't know which, though). Someone pointed out to JKR that he wasn't a prefect but she said that you don't have to be a prefect to be Head Boy or Girl.  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – ::does victory dance:: Wohoo! And be patient, James is in this, I promise.  
  
**ViviBlack** – Thanks for your comments, as nice as always =)  
  
**Palmetazo** – Thanks for the review and your kind words. ::smile that could light up the darkest of nights::

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Closer... or maybe not**  
  
"So, beginning to feel like home, huh?" Sirius asked.  
  
It was an evening; a couple of weeks later, and Hermione did no longer have to pretend that she couldn't find the way around in the castle, which was very nice. They were sitting in the common room, Lily and Hermione had been doing homework when Sirius and James had approached them.  
  
"Yes", she said. "It's great."  
  
"It's nice having you around", James said with a smile that could melt the coldest girl's heart.  
  
Hermione got a really strange feeling in her stomach. Why was she feeling this? She was definitively not supposed to feel this.  
  
"Stop flirting, Potter", Lily said with a groan. "It's so obvious."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be allowed to flirt with whomever I want to?" James asked innocently. "It's not of _your_ business, is it?"  
  
"Shut up", Lily said, her face growing redder.  
  
"The only reason why you wouldn't like me to flirt with other girls would be if you liked me", James said teasingly.  
  
"Have you got a problem, Potter?" Lily spat furiously. "I mean, please, just drop it, okay? I have never done, do not, and will definitively not ever like you."  
  
"Is that a promise?" James replied.  
  
Lily snorted and rose from the couch where she had been sitting. "See you around", she muttered to Hermione and walked out through the portrait hole.  
  
"That was mean", Hermione said.  
  
"She's mean to me!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, mate", Sirius said. "But you're never going to win her over if you behave like that. Look at me, women wants gentlemen, isn't that true, Alyssa?"  
  
"Oh yes", Hermione said.  
  
"I don't want to win her over any more", James said. "I'm sick and tired of her just snapping me off, thinking that I am an insensitive brat just because of something I did in the past."  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Long story", Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
"However", James said, "I don't give a damn about her any more. May she think whatever she thinks and do whatever she does."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows critically. "But, Prongs, I thought you really liked her."  
  
"I did! But that's over now. Finito. The end."  
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously. "I'm going to bed", she said and rose from the couch.  
  
She went up in her dormitory to make herself ready for bed. It was rather late, and she was tired. But when she finally crept down into her bed, she just couldn't sleep. She lay awake for several hours, thinking, worrying, until she finally fell asleep in the crack of dawn.  
  
Amy woke her up – something very unusual, since Amy usually slept very late. So obviously, Hermione had done so as well.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.  
  
"It's 7:30, classes starts in forty minutes", Amy said, and Hermione practically threw herself out of bed.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone woken me up?" she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as she rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"It's not like it's late or something", Amy said through the bathroom door. "It's rather early, actually."  
  
"Yeah, for someone who doesn't eat breakfast", Hermione said as she literally threw her robes on.  
  
"I do eat breakfast! At least if I'm up this early."  
  
By this time, Hermione had finished her morning rituals, in less than half the time it usually took her, and the girls had company down to the Great Hall. Hermione at once caught site of Lily, who was sitting alone, looking miserable. And apparently, Amy had done the same.  
  
"Come on, let's go and make Lil' some company", Amy said and the two of them set of, sitting down opposite her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Amy asked. "You look kind of... run down."  
  
"I'm just tired", Lily said, although it was very obvious that she was lying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and her nose was red. Plus, her hair, which usually was lying perfect, looked rather messy.  
  
"Come on, Lil', you can tell us", Amy said while filling her plate with bacon and eggs. "That's what friends are for, isn't that right Alyssa?"  
  
Hermione nodded while grabbing a muffin. "That's right."  
  
Lily took a deep, hesitating breath. "James and I", she began, her voice shaking, "we kind of had an argument last night."  
  
"You always have arguments", Amy interrupted.  
  
"Let her talk", Hermione whispered.  
  
"And we both said those horrible things", Lily continued, like if she hadn't been interrupted at all. Tears were filling up her eyes. "But the worst part is that he was right, and I was wrong. Everything he said about me was right, but the things I said about him were both mean and lies."  
  
"Why are you so upset, Lily?" Amy asked. "You don't usually look like this just because you've had an argument."  
  
"You don't get it!" Lily sobbed. "He said I was a bitch, a-"  
  
"He called you a bitch?" Amy said and began to rise from the table. "I'll tell-"  
  
"No, don't!" Lily cried and Amy sat down again. "Because he was so damn right! He said he really liked me, and such – in a mature way, not like he usually does – but then he said he doesn't any more, because he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to like someone like me! And I just went on, calling him names, and nothing what I said was true."  
  
"Oh, Lily", Hermione said. "I... I don't know what to say, really."  
  
"Classes starts in ten minutes", Lily said and tried to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. "We'd get going."  
  
"Holy cow", Amy said. "And I haven't finished my homework. Er... see you guys later", she shouted because by now, she was half the way out through the Great Hall."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know the chapters have been a little short lately but... I mean, I haven't exactly got anything more to write so then it's just getting boring if I try to fill it out with a lot of crap just to fill more pages.  
  
Now I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days (not too long though), and hopefully my mailbox will be full with review alerts when I get back. But that is all up to you.  
  
Have a nice day,  
  
Megafreak 


	6. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen!

**Disclaimer:** Sure, I own Harry Potter. I am also God. Hehe... if I was God, the world would look different.  
  
1. I would have taken away all of the anger in the world, and all mobbing. People who destroy other people's lives should be dead.  
  
2. A certain person would have asked me out long ago.  
  
3. I would get 500 reviews for this chapter.  
  
4. My best friend would not have left me here and gone to Italy for five damn weeks!  
  
5. The sixth book would be finished by now. (Write write write JK!)  
  
**Author's Note:** Hi folks, now I'm back and with a new, long, nice chappie =)  
  
**Review-thank yous:**  
  
**Aly DragonChild** – If you find a Chocolate Frog, you give it to me =) I forgot words? In that case, sorry. Or maybe it is because my grammar isn't entirely perfect. Or something.  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – I surely would fall for him too. James isn't as mean as it sounds, notice that Lily isn't that nice to him as well. Also, he was true.  
  
Thanks also to **EvilSlayer**, **Goth Princess**, **sunni07** and **Viviblack**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – This Wasn't Supposed to Happen!**  
  
Although Lily calmed down after a while, she absolutely refused to be in the same room as James, or any of his friends. Hermione assumed that she was embarrassed, and pointed out several times that perhaps Lily could apologize, but she absolutely refused to.  
  
Lily tried to spend as much time as possible away from the Head Boy and Girl common room, and the two girls, who soon had became very close friends, spent much time in the library. They were mostly working on a History of Magic project, which the class were doing in pairs.  
  
However, although they worked together, they had split the amount of work up, so that they worked independently. It was Wednesday, after dinner, and Hermione was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, working on a part of the report.  
  
She was looking for a specific piece of information, and looked through all of the three books she had – but without any results, and that was really annoying her, especially since she could have sworn that she had read it somewhere. She all of a sudden realized that it probably was in one of Lily's book – Lily read a lot and had a lot of extra-books that wasn't necessary for the classes. Hermione'd have to go and talk to Lily, then.  
  
First of all, she went to check the library. When having done so, and made sure that she really wasn't there, she set of to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. She had been there before, so she knew the way. Although she wouldn't have expected Lily to be there, especially not since she still was avoiding James.  
  
"Password?" the knight on the portrait asked.  
  
"Er... but you know, I'm Lily's friend, you can let me in."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Password?  
  
What was the password? She should know, she had heard Lily say it, but it was just gone from her memory. God, that's annoying.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
She span around and came face to face with James Potter, who obviously had been watching her for a little while.  
  
"I'm looking for Lily," she said.  
  
James stepped forward so that he was in front of the portrait.  
  
"Quaffle Passing," he said.  
  
That was it! How could she have forgotten that?  
  
The portrait swung open and James entered through the hole. Hermione followed, and the portrait closed behind her.  
  
"Lily?" James shouted. "Are you here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I won't bite you, I swear," he shouted. "Alyssa is here to see you."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Obviously not," James said and fell down onto one of the two red couches that were seated opposite each other in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Thanks anyway," Hermione said and started walking towards the exit, but found the portrait being empty. "Hey! Where did he go?"  
  
James shrugged. "He can be anywhere from the Divination tower down to the dungeons."  
  
"Then how am I going to get out?!"  
  
"Through the window?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, especially since we're on the fourth floor."  
  
"You can fly down on a broom," he said seriously, but she could still hear on his voice that he was joking.  
  
"Thanks for the idea, but... I'm not much for flying."  
  
"Then you'll have to stay, I guess. Have a seat."  
  
She sat down on the other couch. Her way of sitting on a couch was very different from his. She sat neatly on the edge, not even leaning back. James was half-lying, his feet resting on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"So you don't like flying?" James said, obviously trying to make a conversation.  
  
"No," she said. "No, I have never really understood what's so great about flying."  
  
"It's beautiful," he said. "I'd take you out."  
  
She felt her cheeks go hot and knew that she was blushing. Why was she blushing?  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."  
  
His grinned widely.  
  
"Why not? You're not a coward, are you?" he said, teasingly.  
  
"Of course not!" she snapped. "But we're stuck in here, and I still don't feel for jumping out through the window."  
  
"If I got us out of here, then would you come with me?"  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Of course I'd come with you!" she announced, not liking him questioning her Gryffindorness.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, sure."  
  
He smiled mischievously before rising from the couch and walking up to a painting that was suited on the wall beside the fireplace. A closer look on the painting told Hermione that the knight had gone just there.  
  
"Hey," James said. "Get back, we want to get out."  
  
"Certainly!" the knight said and immediately jumped back onto his own painting. Five seconds later, he had also swung open.  
  
"You know he was there all the time!" Hermione said.  
  
"Of course," he said and grinned even more widely. "You're not breaking your promise, are you?"  
  
She hesitated. She knew that he wouldn't let her get away with it. And she certainly did not like being called a coward.  
  
"I never break promises," she said.  
  
"Meet me at the quidditch field in fifteen minutes."  
  
Exactly fifteen minutes later, Hermione was walking slowly out the big entrance and towards the quidditch field while the sun was sinking lower and lower. It wasn't totally dark, but it was getting darker. She was dragging her feet behind her, dreading what was about to happen.  
  
She could see a shadowy figure sitting on the grass in the edge of the field. Coming closer, he stood up and she could see that it was James.  
  
"I thought you'd backed out," he said.  
  
"I never back out," she said, sounding way more assure of herself than she really was.  
  
He swung his leg over his broomstick so that he was straddling.  
  
"You sit behind me," he instructed her.  
  
Before she had time to change her mind, she had suited herself behind James on his broom and slid her arms around his waist, and James had kicked away from the ground. Hermione did not like the feeling of the safe ground disappearing beneath her feet, and held on to James like that was the difference between life and death – and maybe it was.  
  
He raised, high up in the air, and when Hermione finally had gathered courage enough to look down, the view amazed her, even though she was a little scared of heights. Hogwarts was beautiful in sunset, and the clouds were all pink coloured by the sinking sun, although its beams still warmed the air up.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered in James' ear.  
  
He dived a little further down – a little to fast, or at least that was Hermione's stomach's opinion, since it felt like it had been left several metres higher.  
  
"No acrobatics!" she shouted.  
  
"Good idea!" he shouted back and raised the broom again to do a loop.  
  
The loop was followed by another one, and yet one, all of them with James grinning widely and enjoying it all, while Hermione was screaming with fear. Finally, he seemed to get enough, so he started to dive again – gently this time. Hermione, who had closed her eyes in the first loop, got the courage to open them again, and during the slow dive, she actually enjoyed herself. She liked the breeze in her hair, she liked the beautiful view and she even enjoyed having her arms tightly wrapped around James, even though she didn't want to admit the last-mentioned thing to herself. After all, he was the father of her best friend!  
  
Although she had enjoyed the end of the tour, she immediately felt better and more safe when her feet touched ground, and she almost threw herself off the broom.  
  
"That was not funny!" she said, accusingly.  
  
"What?" he said, innocently.  
  
"The looping-thing!"  
  
"But it was beautiful, wasn't it?" he said, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"It was," she admitted, dreamily.  
  
He got off the broom as well, and they stood barely inches away.  
  
"I had a good time," he said.  
  
God, he sounded so honest.  
  
"Me too," she said. "I guess it wasn't as horrible as I had expected."  
  
"What do you mean, the broom ride, the view or me?"  
  
Hermione blushed again. How come he could always make her blush? God, that's irritating.  
  
"All of it, I guess," she said to the ground.  
  
But as she felt his burning gaze in her upper head, she looked up and met his eye. They were really hypnotizing... she felt like the whole world around them just wasn't existing anymore, until a breeze came, blowing some hairs from his messy forelock in front of his eyes, breaking the magic moment again.  
  
James blushed slightly when they were both dragged back to reality, and pulled his hand through his already messy hair, messing it up even worse if it would have been possible. James blushing – he never blushed, he was never embarrassed.  
  
Then, in the exact same moment, they both leaned forward, towards each other, their lips touching gently for a second or two before they pulled back again.  
  
Hermione had never expected kissing James Potter would be like that – not after what she had heard. He was a marauder, flirting wildly, always getting into trouble. She had imagined that kissing him would be hot, passionate, well anything but shy and so very gentle.  
  
But now she was blushing furiously while he was watching her closely.  
  
"It's late, I'd go," she said.  
  
"I'll follow you to the castle."  
  
"That's not necessary," she said quickly. There'd only be an uncomfortable silence, and she really did not need that right now. "I'll find the way. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow," he said, somehow confused by her abrupt mood-changes.  
  
She walked at a high speed up to the castle and towards the Gryffindor common room. I didn't do that, I didn't do that, I didn't do that! She would forget everything about this evening, and tomorrow she was going to double her efforts to get Lily and James together. Then everyone would be happy...  
  
Or would they really? Was it better that way?  
  
She would not be happy, that's for sure. But she wouldn't be happy knowing that she had prevented Harry, aka the-only-one-who-would-be-able-to-defeat- the-Dark-Lord's birth.  
  
She lay awake late that night, sighing and turning herself around in the bed – how come it felt so uncomfortable all sudden?  
  
She sighed once more, but quiet so she wouldn't wake any of the other girls up. This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**Author's note:** A little longer, at least, and I hope you liked it.  
  
Reviews are welcome and don't be afraid to criticize me cause I don't bite,  
  
Megafreak


	7. Just a Memory

**Disclaimer:** I love Harry, sure I do, I don't own him, neither do you (if you're not JKR)! (Bad rhyme, if anyone didn't notice...)  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers; I love you all and you really make my day(s)!  
  
**Donroth** – See? More is coming already! (Ok, you were supposed to clap your hands and celebrate...)  
  
**hikki116** – You stayed up past midnight to read _my_ story? ::blushes:: I'm very flattered. Poor you, you're in school, I'm on summer holiday. ::does victory dance::  
  
**Goth Princess** – Honestly, I think James is hot. If I was in Harry Potter and in the Marauders' year, I'd have a crush on him (well I kind of might have anyway ;-))!  
  
**Kinkythehouseelf** – _Megafreak doesn't write anything here cause she's so happy after having read your review that she is now dancing around in her room.  
_  
**nyyfan916** – Aaaaaaa! Honestly, I couldn't help but scream with joy after having read your review. Very quietly, though, so that my family won't think I've gone mad.  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – Did it sound like Lily's avoiding her? I hadn't planned on that, but... ::shrugs:: Your reviews always make me so happy (although most reviews does... ::shrugs again::)!  
  
**sunni07** – That's _exactly_ my opinion! JKR is too blind and also not creative enough to write a love story between Hermione and James. ::laughter:: Just kidding, she is truly very creative and un-blind (lol) cause otherwise she wouldn't have been able to write such a wonderful book series.  
  
I have 25 people in my author alert. Is that much? Is that cool? I don't know, but I think it is. =)  
  
**Author's Note:** I had a little debate with myself whether or not to give this an R-rating. I mean, the chapter is not bothering me, but on the other hand I don't get bothered by this sort of things... however, if anyone finds it... bothering, I apologize and please submit your opinion in a review.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Just a Memory**  
  
Even though she had fallen asleep very late that night, she woke up early, before any of the other girls. She wasn't hungry, but she felt like she was going nuts by lying awake in her bead any more, so she took a shower, got dressed and went down for breakfast. The Great Hall was almost empty, and the only Gryffindor students there were some younger students – Hermione guessed they might have been third years or something.  
  
However, they were sitting in one edge of the table and since she felt she'd rather sit on her own, she walked over and sat down almost in the opposite edge of the long table. She poured up a glass of orange juice and sipped it slowly while disappearing into deep thoughts.  
  
"Hey," someone suddenly said.  
  
Hermione knew to whom the voice belonged, and his presence sent uncontrollable waves of warmth through her body. But she still looked up, only to get lost in James Potter's hazel eyes, as always when she looked at him.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
She didn't want him there because she needed to sort her emotions out – something that had appeared to be impossible when he was near her – but she didn't want him to leave. And it was to late now as well, since he had taken her 'hey' as an invitation.  
  
"You're up awfully early," she said, only to fill in the uncomfortable silence with had fallen down.  
  
"And so are you," he said and yawned. "But I couldn't sleep and I was hungry," he continued and filled his plate with bacon, eggs, sausages and god knows what. Meanwhile, Hermione had taken a muffin and was now nibbling at it, while James started to shove food into his mouth. "Is that all you're going to eat?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not very hungry."  
  
Another uncomfortable silence fell between them. Hermione felt tense, she had started to do that lately, but only when he was nearby. It was like there was some kind of electric field around him.  
  
She had only eaten half her muffin, but suddenly she just couldn't get one single bit more down into her stomach. If she tried to eat, she'd throw up, and she certainly didn't want to do that – especially not in front of him.  
  
She was too deep into her own thoughts to notice that he had stopped eating and was watching her curiously.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered. "Tired."  
  
"I wanted to say that... I really like you, Alyssa."  
  
Hermione sighed inside, but was careful enough to not let a sigh slip out of her as well. Why did he have to go and make things complicated? If he hadn't liked her it hadn't mattered that she was so crazy about him!  
  
"I don't know what you feel," he continued after having realized that she wasn't going to say anything. "Especially since you don't say anything..."  
  
"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Should I take that as a no?"  
  
"No! I mean... that's not a no. I'm a little off colour right now, that's all... I don't know what I feel, my feelings are all messed up because I feel things I shouldn't be feeling but I don't want to admit to myself that I really feel that and-"  
  
"_Breathe_, Alyssa!"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"However," she continued, this time somehow slower, "the thing is that I feel really strange when you're around and... I shouldn't like you but I do, although I haven't thoroughly admitted it to myself yet..."  
  
"What's wrong with liking me?" he asked, sounding slightly offended.  
  
"... I mean... I'll leave in December so this can end in nothing but a tragedy," she finished lamely.  
  
He said nothing, probably not knowing how to respond to her somewhat cryptic answer. She stared down on the plate, where her half-eaten muffin still was lying, knowing that he was watching her closely.  
  
"I'm finished, I'll go," she said and rose abruptly from the table.  
  
"I'm finished too," he said and stood up as well.  
  
She walked fast, trying to ignore him following her, but he kept up his walking speed as well.  
  
In the entrance to the Great Hall, they met Lily.  
  
"Hi, Alyssa," she said and smiled at Hermione, before noticing James. "Potter," she said, now suddenly sounding much less enthusiastic. "Up early today?"  
  
"Yeah," he said simply.  
  
"See you around, Lily," Hermione said and continued walking, James still chasing after her.  
  
He hurried up on her side, grabbed her hand and forced her to stop. She carefully avoided looking him in the eyes, knowing that if she did so, she'd be lost for another fifteen minutes. But James started to walk, at a high speed, pulling Hermione with him.  
  
"Stop it," she protested.  
  
He couldn't have cared less about her lame protests and continued pulling her down the corridor, his walking speed going higher and higher before Hermione had to start running to not fall over. She stumbled after him up the stairs, puffing heavily after having half-sprinted several stairs up. James did not seem too tired though, but pulled her further down another corridor before stopping in front of a portrait of a knight, which Hermione recognized as the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory.  
  
"_Quaffle Passing_," he said, the portrait swung open, he entered and she followed after.  
  
"What are you do-"she said but interrupted herself.  
  
They stood barely inches away, and Hermione felt like she'd gone crazy. She couldn't control herself, she couldn't focus, and all there was was a huge desire to have him, right here and right now. She had never felt like this, she had never known that there existed a feeling as strong as this. Over all, she didn't know that she could possibly feel like this.  
  
If the ordinary, rationalized and logical Hermione had been there, the following scene would have looked different. But the ordinary, rationalized and logical Hermione seemed to have simply vanished out into emptiness. Instead there was a seventeen year old girl who was crazy in love, and just now stood on her tiptoe, kissing the boy like she didn't know she could kiss.  
  
And he kissed her back, first gently like the evening before, but having her in his arms made him unable to control her emotions as well, and the kiss were soon deep and passionate. He slid her arms around her waist, and meanwhile, hers were wrapped around his neck, one of her hands doing a little detour up and messing up his hair even worse than it already was.  
  
The world around didn't exist for Hermione. Neither did the fact that he was twenty-one years older than her, nor the little thing that he happened to be the father of his best friend and was dead in her normal life. In this very moment, they were simply two teenagers in love.  
  
The passionate couple made their way through the room and fell down on the couch. One minute later, she was lying on top of him, eagerly unbuttoning his shirt, while he was struggling with her tie. Yet one minute later, she had gotten his shirt of, her tie was off and he just tore her shirt of as well, showing her black lace bra. His bare skin touching hers resulted in an explosion of emotions. She was in heaven.  
  
A small breeze from the open window dragged her back to reality and she literally threw herself off him and the couch, collecting her shirt from the floor, taking it on and starting buttoning it again.  
  
"Huh?" James said, confused by being dragged out of the wonderful dream so abruptly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I..."  
  
The main reason why she couldn't do this was that if she did, she would never be able to let go of him to Lily again. She'd have to keep it at another level.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... god, sorry, I couldn't control myself..." he said quickly, putting on his own shirt and buttoning it as well.  
  
"It's not your fault," Hermione said. "And I... I want to, but still... I really want to, believe me I have never felt like this before, but... it's just that... this is not a good time."  
  
Tears were burning in her eyes. She suited herself on the couch again, putting her shoes back on, when she suddenly burst out crying.  
  
"Don't cry, Alyssa," he said, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry, please don't hate me."  
  
He was awaiting, and she could understand that since she was the one who had pulled the whole thing off. She therefore simply leaned into his arms, which also was the place where she'd rather be. He seemed to be relieved by her still wanting him to hold her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
"It's not a good time, that's all," she said. "It's not that I don't want to."  
  
He slid his hand up and down her arm, while she was shivering with pleasure. They remained in the same position, half-lying in the couch, for quite a while, before Hermione checked her watch and saw that classes started in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Imagine Lily coming in," she said, chuckling to herself.  
  
"Then she'd really have something to complain about," James said and grinned even wider than Hermione.  
  
"What's up between you guys?"  
  
He shrugged. "She's avoiding me. We had this fight..."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"... and since then, she's been keeping herself away from me. Quite nice, actually."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on his chin before exiting through the portrait hole. She hurried back to the common room to pick up her books. Was she imagining it, or was everyone staring? Whispering and pointing at her?  
  
She decided not to care and hurried to her class in Ancient Runes instead, where she slid down on the seat next to Lily, who had saved her a seat as usual.  
  
"You and Potter," Lily whispered. "I didn't believe it when they told me, but obviously...!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't think you're invisible or something? People saw you yesterday."  
  
"They did?" Hermione asked dumbly.  
  
"Of course. Congratulations."  
  
"Er... thanks... I guess."  
  
So, the new romance became the talking point of the week, and practically every girl in the school threw jealous glances at Hermione, which she found very flattering. And James, on the other hand, had suddenly turned into the most perfect guy on earth. Funny, always good-looking, caring, sweet, you name it. She felt like she was in heaven.  
  
She had always considered him being just a superficial handsome guy who could get any girl he wanted and knew about it, but she soon discovered a deeper side as well. Every night they used to go for a walk around the lake, talking about almost anything, or sometimes in silence when they felt that words weren't needed.  
  
He had turned into a gentleman as well. Every evening, after their little walk, he always walked her back to her common room, even if he wasn't going there himself.  
  
"I wish you were Head Girl," James said one evening when they were standing outside the portrait hole, holding each other's hands and not wanting to let go of each other. "Then I wouldn't have to be separate from you for so long."  
  
"It's just a few hours," Hermione said, putting her head to one side and smiling.  
  
"I still don't want to let go of you, Alyssa."  
  
She still got a really strange feeling being called Alyssa. She yet had problems responding to that name.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast," she said, trying to loosen her hands from his.  
  
"Till then," he began.  
  
"I am," she continued, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
".... forever yours," he finished, leaning in to give her a last kiss before he let go of her hands, after which she turned around, said the password and left through the now open portrait hole.  
  
Hermione smiled dreamily and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. It was late; after their walk they had been standing outside the portrait hole for almost half an hour as well, talking, and now had all of her roommates gone to bed already.  
  
As quietly as possible, Hermione changed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and her hair and went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello all my lovely peeps, now you're here at the end of another chapter. And I'll be gone for two weeks, vacation, so I won't be able to update. But two weeks pass fast, and then I'll come back, filled with ideas and inspiration and next chapter will be even better... or weirder. I actually know what to write in it and it sure will be... creative. ::laughter::  
  
**Tip of the Day:** Okay, I'm going to start this 'Tip of the Day'-thing. Today I'm 'advertising' a movie, _Heartbreakers_ with Jennifer Love Hewitt and Sigourney Weaver. Great movie.  
  
However, you guys have a nice holiday, a nice week, a nice day or just a nice life and I miss you already,  
  
Megafreak 


	8. And Who's Harry?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this, coz I'd be busy writing the sixth book while bathing in my money. So let's all be glad that I don't own Harry Potter, cause you all want to keep reading this, don't ya?  
  
**Author's Note:** Hey my lovely readers, long time no see. I was out of town, and then I got home, my mailbox filled with wonderful reviews. When this chapter was finished I was going to update, but it didn't work. Then finally, I could, when I uploaded it as .txt files instead of .doc and that is WEIRD!  
  
**Review-thank yous:**  
  
**Captain Oblivious** – Wow. Thanks for the lesson ;)  
  
**Lovablechick213** – For once, I'm going to keep my mouth shut. You'll have to wait and see, just like everyone else!  
  
**Pussin Boots** – Sure, I could try uploading your story for you, but I have problems uploading mine too, so I'm unsure whether it would work or not (but obviously I managed at least once since this is up). Still, if you want me to try, sure I could, if you have a way of sending it to me although your email doesn't work.  
  
**Goth Princess** – Uh-oh… I don't even want to think about it… That's sick! Plus, if Hermione became Harry's mother Harry wouldn't have those emerald green eyes, and I read somewhere that they are going to be important for the future books.  
  
**s.s.Harry** – A annoying question popped up in my head while reading your review; what's the s:es for in your name?  
  
**KLLRS** – A threesome with a girl and a father and a son… Urk. But Hermione sure is 17, she can do whatever she wishes to do (or what I want her to do, since I'm the author!). About Dumbledore; it's kind of irritating me that he always knows everything, he's… no, I prefer him not knowing about her coming. How could he possibly have known? In some time travel fic I read once he knew because he 'had a little chat with his future self' but I mean… if he could chat with his future self all the time he could have prevented a lot of bad things from happening. But now I'll stop babbling. (And Beyonce's cool.)  
  
**Donroth** – I jump up and down with glee too.  
  
Also loads of thanks to: **Jasmijn, Lunetta, Tweedles, hikki116, Angel of Slytherin, ViviBlack, Launigsiae and sunni07**. Virtual cookies for you guys cause you just made my day!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – And Who Is Harry?**  
  
"Alyssa?" someone said, shaking her shoulder.  
  
Hermione opened slowly first one eye, and thereafter the other one, and saw a blond girl standing leaned over her. Amy.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked sleepily and yawned.  
  
"It's a quarter to nine," Amy said.  
  
A quarter to nine already? Had she, Hermione Granger, slept over, and missed the first class?  
  
Hermione sat up abruptly in her bed.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she asked.  
  
"It's not that late," Amy said.  
  
"Not that late?" Hermione repeated in a high-pitched voice. "I've missed cla-"  
  
"There're no classes, Alyssa," Amy interrupted her.  
  
"No?" Hermione repeated, puzzled.  
  
"However, sorry I woke you," Amy said, obviously not noticing the puzzlement in Hermione's voice, "but Professor McGonagall was here and asked me to tell you that Professor Dumbledore wants to see you at his office at 9 o'clock."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's office 9 o'clock," Hermione repeated. "Damnit, I'm in a great hurry!"

* * *

"Headmaster wanted to see me," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Martin – I'd prefer to call you that since that's your name while you're here –, please sit down," Dumbledore said.  
  
There was already a chair on the opposite side of the table, no need to conjure up a new one, so Hermione sat down.  
  
"We have finished your potion."  
  
"Sorry?" Hermione asked, not having a clue what on earth he was talking about.  
  
"The way for you to get home," he repeated. "I told you a week ago, you go back by train and drink the potion one hour before you are about to pass through the barrier."  
  
"But it's not December!"  
  
"Yes it is, Miss Martin. Maybe you have been dreaming about the summer – that's nice."  
  
"It's not December," she repeated. "It's only October!"  
  
He pointed at a calendar that was hanging on the wall. December, it said, and on the picture there was a Christmas tree in a garden, with several kids around throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
"Oh," she said as he handed her a bottle very similar to the one she had received when she had gone here. "But – Professor, when does the train leave?"  
  
"Today, remember? I assume you have packed? The carriages leave Hogwarts for Hogsmeade Train Station at 10 o'clock. Half an hour left."  
  
Hermione rose abruptly. "Excuse me, Professor, I have some unfinished things to deal with."  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of years, Miss... Granger?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Thank you!"  
  
She sprinted through the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room. She could swear that it had been October yesterday – but if she looked out through the windows, she could see heavy snowflakes slowly floating down from the sky. It was cold as well – even inside the castle. Way too cold to be October.  
  
"Are you in a hurry?" Amy asked when Hermione rushed past her in the Common Room.  
  
"I have to pack my things," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I wondered why you hadn't done so before..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she hoped that she hadn't forgotten something, and levitated her trunk down the stairs. She noticed Amy, Gladys and the twins sitting in the Common room with their trunks as well.  
  
"So you guys are going home too?" she asked.  
  
"You asked us yesterday!" Gladys said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, although she was very sure that she hadn't asked them at all.  
  
In that moment, the portrait hole was opened and James and Lily entered, without trunks.  
  
"So you guys aren't leaving for the holidays?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You asked us yesterday, don't you remember?" James said as he slid his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"We'd go," Gladys said and rose, levitating her trunk with her as she walked towards the portrait hole. Amy and the twins followed.  
  
"I-" Hermione stammered, feeling that the situation was very much out of control. "I don't know what to say," she whispered finally.  
  
Lily leaned in and gave her a hug. "Just promise you'll write, okay?"  
  
"Er... yeah," Hermione said, still confused.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Lily said with a mischievous smile and followed the others out through the portrait hole, leaving Hermione and James alone in the common room.  
  
"God, I'll miss you," he said, holding her close.  
  
The thoughts and emotions in Hermione's head were raging. She felt all mixed up, and still couldn't understand that it was December. It had been early October yesterday, she could have sworn!  
  
He kissed her softly on her cheek. "It's only five minutes left, you'd go."  
  
Hermione nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"Owl me, promise you'll owl me," James said. "I love you."  
  
Hermione nodded again. It was like she'd lost the ability to talk. He pushed her gently in the back. "Go now!"  
  
She levitated her trunk in front of her while climbing out through the portrait hole. What was happening? She had absolutely no clue.

* * *

"We should keep in touch!" Amy said.  
  
It was just the two of them left on Platform 9 ¾ by now.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
Amy leant in to give her a hug, then waved and disappeared through the barrier. Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards it as well. Just before she should bump into it, she closed her eyes, just as she always did, and when she opened them again, there was no sign of Amy.  
  
"Hermione, dear!"  
  
Hermione span around and saw her parents coming hurrying towards her. Her mum threw her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Oh, honey, how have you been? We haven't heard a word from you!"  
  
"I- I've been busy," Hermione mumbled. "I told you I might be."  
  
Her dad hugged her as well, and then they set off towards the car.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, staring at the parchment. Dumbledore had told her that she was the reason why James and Lily got together – but not exactly how. What had happened?  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I'm home again. I'm very unsure whether or not I have accomplished my task but I certainly hope I did. James and Lily weren't exactly going out, but... You never explained exactly how they got together.  
  
I have another question; the last two months over there passed by very fast, like during one night. I am very sure that it was October, but then on the following morning it was December. How could this have happened?  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
_  
She read it twice. It didn't sound good, but... that was all she could come up with, for now. She laid the parchment aside and took a new one.  
  
_Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I'm back from South Africa. It was awesome, but I'll tell you more when I get to Hogwarts.  
  
How have you been? What's happened? Who are Head Boy and Girl? I've really missed you and Hogwarts.  
  
Hoping I'll see you soon,  
  
Hermione  
_  
She folded both parchments and sent them away with her owl before going to sleep.  
  
"Hermione, darling?" her mum's voice rang into her sweet dreams. "There's an owl here for you. Besides, it's 9 o'clock, so you should be up."  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed, yawning. She stood up, swayed a little with sleepiness, and then walked downstairs after having collected her bathrobe. As her mother had said, there was an owl sitting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She took the letter from it, after which the owl immediately took off again and set out through the open window.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I'm afraid that I do not understand what you are talking about. Neither do I understand why you are sending an owl to Professor Dumbledore since he is no longer with us.  
  
I'm glad to hear that you are back, though. In times like these we need all the happiness we can get.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
_  
WHAT? What did she mean with that? Dumbledore not longer with them... Dumbledore dead? A very uncomfortable feeling was growing in her stomach, and she got the feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
Just then, another owl came in, simply dropping a letter before turning around and leaving again. Hermione immediately recognized Ron's writing, and wondered how come he hadn't sent Pig – because that owl had definitively not been Pig.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
First; 'Dear Harry and Ron'? I think your owl mixed me up with someone cause there's no Harry here. Besides, why would you ask how I'd been? And you definitively wouldn't have written that you missed me.  
  
And I don't give a damn about you being back. It's been nice not having you around.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are Head Boy and Girl. It would be interesting seeing the look on your face right now. I bet I'd have a good laugh.  
  
Don't know why I even bother writing to you. I should be writing an essay for Professor Potter. Idiot. Just because the girl he loved never owled him back, he's like moaning for his whole life.  
  
Hoping I won't see you soon,  
  
Ron  
_  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Was this some kind of cruel joke or something? _No_, a little voice inside her said. Ron would never say those sorts of things to her – sure he had said some mean things before, but not such things.  
  
The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach grew stronger as she read Ron's letter again. _There's no Harry here._ It couldn't… She had messed it up!  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" her mum asked, entering the kitchen. "You look pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"So you got owls from your friends? I'm so happy for you, getting friends at last.You've had a rough time at Hogwarts, I know, but-"  
  
"I have to go," Hermione said abruptly, span around and ran upstairs.  
  
When having entered her room, she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. It took less than a minute before tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Harry did not exist? Wait a minute... _essay for Professor Potter?_ Professor Potter? Like in... James Potter?  
  
Suddenly she got it all clear. Dumbledore dead. McGonagall Headmistress. They needed a new Transfiguration teacher... James' speciality was after all Transfiguration... _The girl who never owled him back...  
_  
Oh no. Tears were now flooding down her face if possible even more heavily than earlier. She cried, and cried, and cried, until her eyelids were heavier, and heavier, and heavier... once again, she drifted off to the world of dreams.

* * *

**Author's note:** Freaky, huh? But this is not the end. If you think this chapter was a little bit out of character I'm sorry, but... yeah, just keep reading, I'll fix it, I swear, it's not like you think it is.  
  
**Tip of the Day:** Another movie called _While You Were Sleeping,_ with Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman.  
  
Thankful for reviews, constructive criticism and anything,  
  
Megafreak


	9. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** For the last time now; I own nothing connected to Harry Potter or the fascinating world of his, neither do I know anyone who is, in fact I'm in no way connected with him and that's a shame, I think. Plus, I'm not making any money out of it. I'm not a thief!  
  
**Review-thank yous:  
**  
**Rebecca** – I didn't freak out. I am completely sane ::jumping up and down with glee and acting not very sane at all:: ;)  
  
**Panther's-Princess** – Here you go, I updated for you!  
  
**Lovablechick213** – Honestly I haven't decided why Dumbledore's dead. Just use your imagination since it probably won't be very necessary. Why that is; you'll actually see in this chapter.  
  
**Donroth** – I hope your next review are just as nice as this and the previous ones. hint, hint  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – About the October-December-thing, you'll see. Just wait (or actually you don't have to wait very much since it shall be explained in this chapter). And yes, I love the movie _While you were sleeping_. I'm actually planning to do a fic based on that movie when this is finished!  
  
**KLLRS** – Well yeah, in the world without Harry Hermione's a loner, and Dumbledore is dead (don't ask me how he died. He got killed by the Dark Side or something; however, he's dead.) And… well, the Dark Side is rising, Voldemort never died, and such… that's what happens in 'my' world without Harry.  
  
**Monkeystarz** – Good you got it eventually. I was kind of afraid people might wouldn't.  
  
**Captain Oblivious** – You were right in some things (like about what happened to James and also her relation to Ron), about what will happen you will just have to wait and see; some of it is actually cleared up in this chapter. Actually I find it quite amusing when readers are trying to analyze my stories. Keep going!  
  
**s.s.Harry** – Now I updated. Now you tell me.  
  
**Sunni07** – I agree it was quite scary. I almost got scared myself ;) Can she fix it? I don't know! Well that was a heck of a lie, of course I know! But you don't. ::sticks out tongue::

* * *

**Chapter 8 – A Nightmare**  
  
"Alyssa? Wake up, Alyssa, you're having a nightmare."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Her view was fuzzy and it was somewhat dark in the room, but after a few seconds she could discern a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Alyssa, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep, and it took me five minutes to wake you up!"  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hogwarts, of course," another voice came from further away, sounding rather irritated. "Would you mind being a little quiet so that I can get some sleep?"  
  
The fuzziness in her view slowly faded away, and she could now see that she was sitting in her dormitory at Hogwarts, Amy bending over her with a concerned look upon her face.  
  
"You had a nightmare, I think," Amy said. "You cried and cried and it woke us up. What were you dreaming?"  
  
"I-" Hermione started but her voice trailed off. "I don't remember," she said simply.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Amy gave her a quick hug before returning to her own bed.  
  
Hermione's head sank down into the pillow again. A dream?! _It was only a dream_, she told herself. Harry does exist, and Ron is not mad at me, Dumbledore is alive...  
  
But then it felt like her heart dropped down into her stomach. This was what would happen if she didn't do what she was supposed to do. This was what would happen if she didn't break up with James immediately and got him and Lily together.  
  
She buried her face into her pillow to not wake anyone up as her cried harder and harder.  
  
Somehow she must have fallen asleep, because suddenly the sun had risen outside, and she had a horrible head ache. She groaned as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"Aren't you feeling well?" one of the twins asked.  
  
"No," Hermione stated. "I've got this awful headache..."  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing," the other twin said. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"I'm just going to get dressed," said Hermione and with another groan, she managed to rise from the bed.

* * *

"Now I want you to sip this slowly," Madam Pomfrey said and shoved a bottle into Hermione's hands.  
  
Hermione got a strange feeling of meeting Madam Pomfrey at such a young age – she had probably just started working here like a year ago or something.  
  
However, Hermione sat there, sipping slowly, trying to resist the wish to just spit it all out. Because it tasted exactly as bad as it did in her time.  
  
"Now, lean back and try to get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll check upon you later."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and leaned back, relaxing. Her eyelids were heavier, and heavier, and heaver...  
  
When she first opened her eyes she felt relieved that the headache was gone. Then she became aware of that someone was holding her hand. She turned her head – still relieved that it didn't hurt – and looked straight into James' hazel eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, whispering.  
  
She nodded. "I had a headache, that's all."  
  
"And a nightmare. Amy told me."  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered the nightmare, and remembered what she had to do. Break up with him...  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said.  
  
_God_, Hermione thought with tears in his eyes. This was the most caring and wonderful guy she had ever met, and she had to break up with him. That if something was so unfair!  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really know how to say this, but..." her voice faded away.  
  
"What?" he said and squeezed her hand harder.  
  
"I can't… I mean we can't… continue… this," she said quickly, staring out through the window in the opposite end of the room.  
  
He dropped her hand in shock. "What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. She had thought that there wouldn't be any tears left by now, but obviously there was – at least they were streaming down her face.  
  
"But-" he said but interrupted himself. "But why, Alyssa? Why?!"  
  
Hermione kept staring out through the window. James rose from the edge of the bed, where he had been sitting.  
  
"Just tell my why," he said. "I think you owe me that."  
  
_James, I'm from the future_. No, maybe not. _You are supposed to love Lily. If you two don't get together, my best friend won't be born.  
_  
"Because... I..." she stammered, when suddenly an idea popped up in her head. "I've got a boyfriend in France."  
  
"You... what?!" he said and rose abruptly from his chair beside the bed.  
  
"We're engaged," she added while nodding somewhat frantically.  
  
"You're nuts, did you know?"  
  
Those were his last words before he span around and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"So you're feeling okay now?" Lily asked at dinner.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "Much better."  
  
"You look pale, sure you're okay?"  
  
Hermione never got the time to answer, because she was 'attacked' by Gladys and the twins.  
  
"What have you done?!" Gladys exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"You know what I mean! You broke up with him; it's out over the whole school."  
  
Hermione didn't reply, but looked miserably down into her goulash soup.  
  
"Leave her alone," Lily said, but neither Gladys, nor the twins seemed to care.  
  
"Rumours say," Emily started, "they say you are... _engaged_," she finished in a whisper, looking around so that no one would hear, like if it was a big secret.  
  
"What?!" Lily almost fell down on the floor. "You're..."  
  
"Quiet," Gladys whispered. "What I can't understand, though, is why you never told us?!"  
  
"I... I can't really explain," Hermione said. "If you don't mind, I don't really feel for talking about this right now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't feel well, I'm going to bed," Hermione said but pushed away her plate and rose from the table.  
  
She walked out of the great hall, trying to ignore the curious gazes that everyone was throwing on her; except for James who was staring miserable down into his soup. When she had reached the exit, she started to run, and ran all the way to the Gryffindor portrait hole.  
  
"_Chocolate Frogs_," she said and the portrait swung open and allowed her to enter.  
  
She went straight up to her bed and threw herself onto it, burying her face in the pillow.  
  
Meanwhile, James Potter had left the Great Hall as well, heading for the Head Boy and Girl common room. When finally having reached it and entered as well, he kicked his foot hard into one of the couches.  
  
"Fuck!" he shouted.  
  
In the same time, tears started falling down Hermione's face again.

* * *

**Author's** **note:** I told you I hadn't gone nuts! Now review, or the evil banana will come and eat you.  
  
**Tip of the Day:** Me and my friend saw this ad in a newspaper, that we could try on some gym class for free and we did. We went some class that was like a mix of karate, yoga and aerobics and it was _so_ great. Karate is over all really fun and great exercise (I'm going to start this autumn) so if you ever get the chance to try on something similar, go for it!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Megafreak 


	10. Step Out into the Light!

See? No disclaimer. I kept my promise, I said the previous one would be the last!  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a while; I kept rewriting this chapter because somehow I was never satisfied with it.  
  
**Chicken Wang** - Well thanks ::blushing::  
  
**Lils** - Updated already!  
  
**Hikki1116** – Homework? Poor you.  
  
**ViviBlack** – _Exactly_. I'm glad someone got the point, that 'I'm engaged' just slipped out of her mouth because she was kind of desperate.  
  
**E** – Bump. Well said. ;)  
  
**You will never know who I am mwuahahaha** – No, I don't think I'll know who you are. Unless you tell me. Hint, hint  
  
**s.s.Harry** – Maybe he doesn't sneeze at all?  
  
**Captain Oblivious** – I think your predict cap seems to be working very good actually, because what you said is very much possible. Except for crappit maybe. I can actually reveal that crappit will not be a part of my story.  
  
**Lovablechick213** - No, Lily and James will never get together. It was no use that Hermione broke up with James, and the whole story will end in misery. HEY! JOKING, okay?  
  
**Sara** – This is a James/Hermione fic (kind of), so Lily isn't really like in the main part or something although she _is_ in it.  
  
**Ecot123** – Um… read last chapter?  
  
**Monkeystarz** – They sure do. ::cries her heart out::  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – Okay, might be a little farfetched but it was meant to kind of make her realize what would have happened if she didn't break up with James, etc. I mean, she was so blinded with love that she couldn't see it herself. I look forward to the other fic too. It's going to be fun, I think.  
  
I like writing responses to reviewers hint that you should review and write something to which I can replay in next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Step Out into the Light!  
**  
Hermione somehow managed to get through the lessons before lunch the following day, and she was very happy that he seemed to avoid her as much as she avoided him, because simply seeing him forced the tears out of her eyes again.  
  
After a quick lunch (still no sight of James) she decided to go to the library to catch up with some studying. She had actually skipped the homework during the last days' events, something that was very unlike Hermione, and now she was far behind in nearly all classes. But she actually managed to concentrate, probably because the library was about the only place that didn't remember her of James, since he almost never was there. However, she worked hard during the rest of the lunch, before heading off to her next lesson.  
  
Somehow the afternoon's lessons passed as well, and it was time for dinner. Hermione sat in the middle of her eagerly gossiping roommates plus Lily. Unfortunately though, the subject of this evening was Hermione and James' break-up plus Hermione's engagement.  
  
"But honestly, Alyssa, why haven't you told anyone?" Melanie asked curiously.  
  
"And how could you date someone when you are engaged?" Gladys added.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said slowly. "I guess I couldn't control my feelings correctly..."  
  
"Sure James is _hot_", Emily said thoughtfully. "But I mean… cheat on her fiancé… that wouldn't even Linda do."  
  
"Who?" Lily asked, although she didn't really care about who Linda was.  
  
"The Slytherin girl over there", Lily said and nodded towards the far end of the Slytherin table.  
  
Linda appeared to be a thin girl with long, blond hair and big boobs. Apparently the Slytherin boys considered her being very attractive, seeing as she was surrounded by like a dozen of guys. Hermione, however, couldn't say she thought Linda was some kind of female ideal (like no one should think, really).  
  
"I'd go", Hermione said and rose from the table. "I have some studying to deal with. See you around."  
  
She hurried from the table before anyone had the time to say anything.  
  
"Alyssa! Wait!"  
  
Hermione slowed down a little so that Lily could catch up with her.  
  
"I know this might not me a… fitting time, but I just wanted to tell you something", Lily said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I just wanted to kind of… thank you!"  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He has stopped calling me his babe, in fact he is in no way disturbing me any more. Actually, he's even _polite_! It's a miracle. I mean, we aren't even close to being _friends_ of course, but he is even being polite! I thought I'd never see that day."  
  
"Glad I could be any help."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I upset you going on about James, don't I? Gosh, I'm such an idiot, ranting on about your ex-boyfriend."  
  
"It's okay. Um… I'd go, I really want to catch up with the homework."  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
Lily waved and turned around, heading back into the Great Hall seeing as she hadn't finished her dinner quite yet.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione decided to go to the library again, hopefully she would be able to concentrate just as she had done during the lunch. She got some books got her dormitory before heading for the library.  
  
Immediately when she entered, she saw them. James and Sirius, sitting at a table further in (James – in the library?! She was surprised that it wasn't raining cows as well.). Hermione slipped in behind a bookshelf and tried to walk as quietly as possible towards them. She stopped when she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Forget about that girl, Prongs", Sirius said.  
  
"I had forgotten about her already but you brought the subject up!"  
  
"I'm suffering with you, but come on; there are loads of girls in the school."  
  
"I'm not suffering! She's an idiot anyway," James said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I mean, she cheats on her fiancé! Who knows, she'd have done the same thing to you. You're better off without that girl."  
  
It hurt so much inside Hermione hearing them talk about her like that, especially since it wasn't really her.  
  
"Drop it Padfoot!" James hissed.  
  
"But James my friend", Sirius said – and this time he actually sounded serious –, "I know you, she's all you think about!"  
  
James muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear, after which he rose and walked out of the library. Sirius rose too and was just going to follow him, when his gaze suddenly stopped right at Hermione. He walked closer, and Hermione tried desperately to back into the shadows.  
  
"You can't hide, Alyssa, I've already seen you," he said coolly. "Eavesdropping? It's getting worse and worse for you."  
  
"I-" Hermione started but trailed off.  
  
"Step out into the light," Sirius demanded.  
  
Hermione swallowed before taking a step out into the light. They stood like that for a while, angrily staring at each other, the bookshelf still between them.  
  
"You know what?" Sirius said. "I don't beat girls up. But if I one day would make an exception, may I suggest that you would suit yourself in a place very, very, very far from where I am."  
  
"It wasn't my intention to overhear anything," she said quietly. "I just happened to pass by-"  
  
"-behind the bookshelf", Sirius filled in. "That's something that happens to all of us." (A/N Quote from Daniel Radcliffe, Mtv Trl UK. MUAHAHA!!! I apologize for the unnecessary interruption and will be returning to the story immediately.)  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked away down into the floor.  
  
"Don't look away!" he said hard and Hermione lifted her eye up to meet his instead. "I don't understand what's your problem," he said slowly, "neither do I really care. But you should know one thing; messing with a marauder; messing with four marauders. Messing with me. And you do not want to mess with me, believe me."  
  
"Um," Hermione said slowly, "er… actually, I was thinking that I might ask for your help."  
  
"You WHAT?!" he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows and looking at Hermione like she had gone mad. "No way, Alyssa, I'd never-"  
  
"James and Lily," she interrupted. "They're perfect for each other – they just don't admit it."  
  
He stared at her. "You're just trying to cover up for yourself."  
  
"No! I lied, I'm not engaged – don't freak out – but just listen to me, please?. I love him. I would never do anything to hurt him intentionally, but he's meant to be with Lily. Even I can notice – the only ones not noticing are themselves."  
  
"You broke up with him because you think he should be with Lily?" he asked, stunned.  
  
She nodded. "Something like that", she said uncertainly. Well at least that was as close to the truth as she had ever told anyone!  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Come on, do you have to be standing behind the damn bookshelf?"  
  
Hermione stepped out in the free space in front of the bookshelf.  
  
"So what's your plan?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How are you planning to get them together?" he repeated patiently.  
  
"I-er-well you see, I said I was thinking of asking you for help."  
  
"So, you are asking Sirius Black, master of intrigues for help? I am flattered, but-"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"-stop rolling your eyes like that or I'll turn your hair green."  
  
Hermione stopped rolling her eyes.  
  
"So what do we do, _master of intrigues_?" she asked.  
  
"Um… er… let's see…"  
  
"Come on, tempo, I haven't got the whole day!" she teased.  
  
"Don't interrupt the master in his great thoughts."  
  
"Incorrigible", Hermione muttered.  
  
"What does _that_ mean?"  
  
"Don't you know? No offense but it's kind of general knowledge."  
  
Now, it was Sirius turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"It means kind of… hopeless", Hermione explained. "Now, has the _master of intrigues_ got any idea?"  
  
"We lock them into the Head Boy and Girl common room for a week", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Honestly, you have to admit that it could work."  
  
"What about classes?"  
  
"Screw classes."  
  
"Incorrigible."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"So, _Master of intrigues_-"  
  
"That was a joke, okay?!"  
  
"Whatever, have you got a plan, then?"  
  
Sirius thought for a while.  
  
"Um… something like… it's a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks, we might be able to use that."  
  
"How?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Suppose that we…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Maybe it is another of Sirius' hrm… less good ideas, maybe it isn't. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. Maybe Hermione and James will get together, and maybe Harry won't be born, just as in her dream. Or maybe a fairy will appear, swing her magic wand and everything will turn out fine in the end. Nobody knows, except for me. Oh yeah, I like having this kind of power. I also like writing nonsensical stuff in my author's notes.  
  
**Tip of the Day:** Mix frozen strawberries with yoghurt. Yum-yum! Delicious.  
  
Now review or the evil… pineapple will come eat you,  
  
Megafreak 


	11. Change

**Author's Note:** Okay my lovely peeps, this is it; the final chapter before the epilogue.  
  
**LyssaTucci** - You'll see. You'll see. ::evil laugh::  
  
**Jasmijn** - No no, I think it is _very_ fair indeed.  
  
**Captain Oblivious** - ::army of pineapples comes after you for revenge:: No one cuts my pineapple into pieces except for me! Ha! ::laughs:: Okay, I'll get serious. Yeah, messing with the Marauders is like a slide directly to hell. I wouldn't do it.  
  
**Dramagirl** – It said in the book that James was a seeker? Cause I've heard everywhere that he's a seeker in the movies; and a chaser in the books (although he does indeed play with the snitch in the OotP). However, in my story he's a seeker. It's not very relevant for the story so please, let's just skip any more seeker/chaser debate, okay?  
  
**Monkeystarz** – You don't find the pineapple terrifying?  
  
**Indiegurl2000** – I've made a mental note on thanking the pineapple for making you review.  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – Thanks for your long and nice review (although they are always nice). I have to admit I kind of liked some of the lines in the previous chapter too… you know; sometimes a sentence just pops up in your head and it just says 'click'. Love that feeling.  
  
**Lils** – I think there's plenty of stories where 'enemies' (Lily and James, Hermione and Draco, etc) are locked up in a room together for quite a time. It's an usual plot and usually does not end in a very surprising way (of course it ends with the two people falling in love). But, I want to make my story a little more… creative, so thereby I won't use that.  
  
**KLLRS** – Yay! Updated again!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Change**  
  
"Don't forget anything now", Sirius said.  
  
It was about two weeks later, and he and Hermione stood hidden in Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'm not an idiot!" she said.  
  
"Never said you were."  
  
"Are you thoroughly sure this will work, then?"  
  
"Of course. I'm the master of intrigues, remember?"  
  
Hermione wasn't entirely convinced, but she had to admit that this was the only kind of plan she'd got. And it was barely two months left.  
  
"Yeah whatever", she said. "I'm going now, or Lily will start wondering where I am."  
  
"Remember – three o'clock in th-"  
  
"The three broomsticks. I remember!" she said before marching off to head back to Lily.  
  
But five seconds later she was back.  
  
"Now what?!" Sirius asked with a roll with his eyes. He should have known she would mess it up, he should have done it himself long ago…  
  
"It's James!" she hissed. "He's here."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ssch, quiet", she whispered. "I thought you said to meet him at 2:30?!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"So what is he doing here _now_?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"This can ruin the whole plan!"  
  
"Calm down! Don't worry, I'll take care of it", he said, although Hermione couldn't feel very calm at all – especially when Sirius had said he'd take care of it. She didn't really trust him (at least not in this age) when he said he'd take care of things.  
  
But Sirius left and walked out onto the street, heading for James. But he was only a couple of metres away when he turned around abruptly and literally ran back to her. He pushed her further into the narrow space, forcing her to hide even better.  
  
"Ouch!" she hissed. "What was that for?"  
  
"Ssch, look now", he whispered. "He's not alone!"  
  
Hermione gazed out into the moving crowd, searching for James, and when she caught sight of she couldn't help making big eyes.  
  
The first thing that had caught her attention was his hand, which was holding another person's hand.  
  
_Oh crap,_ Hermione thought. If he went and hooked up with _another_ girl, she'd never be able to get them together.  
  
But who was this other girl? Hermione looked a bit further up, and saw that the girl who was with him had very familiar red, curly hair up in a messy bun, just like Lily had had hers today…  
  
"Holy cow", Hermione said, stunned.  
  
"Bloody hell", Sirius agreed. "I thought you told her to wait for you."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"So… what is she doing out here?"  
  
"Does that matter? I really think I prefer that it happened this way."  
  
"Of course… I was just teasing you."  
  
Sine both James and Lily had disappeared out of their sight, Sirius and Hermione stepped out from where they had been hiding.  
  
"Well done", Sirius said.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Well, now that this obviously isn't needed, erm… mind if I leave you here? I want to go and look for… someone."  
  
"No, not at all. You go."  
  
"Thanks!" he said, spun around and hurried away.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" she shouted after him.  
  
He turned around. "What?"  
  
"I think Amy mentioned earlier she needed some new robes", Hermione said innocently.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Meaning she's probably over in the robes shop", she added.  
  
"How… I mean…" Sirius just stood there speechless. Hermione found it quite amusing, especially since he wasn't the type to now know what to say.  
  
"I'm not blind, you know", she said. "See you around!"

* * *

Later in the evening, when they had finished dinner, Hermione sat in the common room reading a muggle book.  
  
"Alyssa?"  
  
She looked up, and there was Lily.  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"No, not at all", Hermione said and closed the book.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Muggle book."  
  
"Oh? Which?"  
  
"Sherlock Holmes – it's about-"  
  
"Yes, I know what it's about, I love that book. Are you… are you a muggle born?!"  
  
Hermione debated with herself for a while, not sure of what to say. But then; why couldn't she tell Lily she was a muggle born? She knew Lily was one too.  
  
"Yeah", Hermione said.  
  
"Really? Me too!"  
  
"You are?" Hermione said, acting surprised, which she naturally wasn't.¨  
  
"Yeah! However, I'd like to talk to you… got a minute?"  
  
"Sure", Hermione said.  
  
"Could we go for a walk?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hermione dropped her book in her dormitory and also took her coat, since it was starting to get quite cold outside. Lily also wanted to fetch hers, so they stopped outside the Head Boy and Girl common room for that. Then, however, they finally walked out on the castle grounds.  
  
"I… um…" Lily started. "I don't want to make you upset or something, but…"  
  
Hermione had her suspicions where this conversation might lead.  
  
"Try me", she said.  
  
"Okay." Lily took a deep breath. "I… um… James and I, we are… in love."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't know why she found it so amusing, but with Lily's careful glances from the side she thought it was even funnier.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
Hermione let out a laugh before she answered. "I saw you guys earlier today."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And you're not upset?"  
  
She shook her head. No, she wasn't upset. Honestly, she wasn't. It felt good. She had done what she was supposed to do, and that's it.  
  
"No, Lily, I'm not upset. I mean; I broke up with him, didn't I? It wasn't like he cheated on me with you."  
  
"True", Lily agreed.  
  
"Now, tell me how it happened."  
  
"Sure you want to hear?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione punched her lightly in the arm.  
  
"Okay. You know when you said you were going somewhere? You told me to stay – sorry I didn't, by the way-"  
  
"It's quite okay."  
  
"Thanks. However, James kind of strolled in – alone, I wonder where the other Marauders were – and then he caught sight of me, and he just sat down on your chair. Well we started to talk, and that felt really strange, because he was really nice. I couldn't believe it was the same person as two months earlier."  
  
"He's changed."  
  
"He sure is. I think you changed him, Alyssa. I really think you did. Because I noticed almost immediately when you two started… well going out, that somehow you must have had a good influence on him. He acted so different. So I really wanted to _thank_ you."  
  
"You know, that isn't really necessary. You did that earlier, remember?"  
  
"But I don't know how ever to thank you. If it wasn't for you, we would never be… I would never be this happy. James wouldn't have realized how to treat a girl, and…" her voice died away.  
  
The girls had come back in front of the main entrance by now.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that", Lily finished.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, thanks."  
  
Lily smiled back. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow", Hermione echoed.  
  
Lily hurried away towards the Head Boy and Girl common room. Hermione, however, did not return to the Gryffindor common room, but sat down on a bench just outside the entrance in confused thoughts.  
  
She was supposed to go back in time to get them together. But in the end, she hadn't. They had realized they loved each other just on their own. So; what had she really accomplished?  
  
_I changed James_, a little voice said in her head. _I made him grow up_.  
  
Dumbledore had never explained _how_ she was going to get them together. And it wasn't really she who got them together, but hadn't it been because of her?  
  
Maybe she had been supposed to fall in love with James, so he would change. Maybe she never messed up. Perhaps she did just exactly what she was supposed to do.  
  
All this thoughts, swirling around her head felt like they were driving her nuts. But one thought was stronger than every single one of the others.  
  
_I did it._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep. She sure did.  
  
If everything proceeds like planned, I'll be posting the epilogue within a week, and then it's over for real. ::sobs::  
  
**Tip of the Day:** There's a really cool TV-show called _Martial Law_. Especially one episode where a fat Chinese guy dresses up like Santa Claus.  
  
Now review or the evil cucumber will come eat you,  
  
Megafreak 


	12. Epilogue: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Author's Note:** This is it.  
  
**Indiegurl2000** – You know the chapter which appeared to be a dream? That's a little what would happen if Hermione and James stayed together. So… I don't think I'll write an alternative ending.  
  
**Angel of Slytherin** – Thanks for the maths lesson. Always nice to be reminded of school when you're on vacation (actually I read your review the evening before my school started again).  
  
Of course, also loads of thanks to: **KLLRS, majohime, Monkeystarz, Lils,** I hadn't forgotten about you guys!

* * *

**Epilogue – Goodbyes and Hellos**  
  
Hermione stopped at the gargoyle standing outside the Headmaster Office.  
  
"_Whomping Willows_," she said, after which the gargoyle moved away, allowing her to enter the moving staircase that took her up and into Dumbledore's office.  
  
He was there already, pacing, as always.  
  
"Headmaster wanted to see me," she said.  
  
"Yes," he said. "We have now found a way for you to return."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Re-return?"  
  
It was strange, this feeling. How much she ever longed for her own world, her parents, her friends, she didn't want to leave this world either. But it was December – true this time – and she would have to.  
  
"Yes, Miss Martin," he said. "You sure understand that you cannot possibly stay here – and after a second thought, I don't think you want that either."  
  
"No," she said, slowly. No, it didn't matter how much she had gotten attached to this world, but she couldn't stay. She didn't belong here, she belonged in the future.  
  
"There is a potion," he began. "If you drink that potion one hour before you are about to exit through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, you will get back into your own time."  
  
"That's how I got here," she said.  
  
"Good! Then you know how it all works, I assume."  
  
"I think so," she said.  
  
"Good! The Potion is being made as we speak, and you may visit the Potions teacher and collect it on the evening before your departure.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then I believe I will speak to you again in a couple of years," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Yes. Goodbye, Professor."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Hermione had a hard time keeping her tears away as she walked down to the Great Hall and sat down between Lily and Amy. All of the Marauders were also seated there, and James and Hermione had finally learnt to look at each other without blushing.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore say?" Lily asked.  
  
"Was it about your departure?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"No," Hermione said softly. "Or... well, he just wanted to check if I had had a good time and such, you know, he thought we should speak to each other one last time before I leave."  
  
"Are you going back with the train as you came?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then my mum will meet me on the Platform, actually... then we'll take a portkey home."  
  
"So we get to meet your mum?" James asked.  
  
"Er... she said she might be a little late, and I don't think you guys would want to wait."  
  
"We'll miss you," Sirius said.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again some time," she said cryptically.  
  
"You'll have to owl me!" Lily said.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "Er... sure."  
  
The small, small, mini problem was that you couldn't send owls in time.

* * *

"We aren't going home for the holidays," Lily explained, her arm slid around James' waist, his arm around her neck.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, then I guess..."  
  
"The carriages are leaving for the train in ten minutes, Alyssa, are you coming?" Amy shouted.  
  
"Just a sec!" Hermione shouted back, and then turned to the couple again. "Then I guess this is goodbye, then."  
  
"Yeah," said Lily and pulled herself loose from James to embrace Hermione. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," Hermione assured her, tears tickling in her eyes. "You have no idea."  
  
When the two girls pulled apart, Hermione turned to James and smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I..." she said but interrupted herself and hugged James instead. He seemed slightly surprised by the sudden embrace, but hugged her back. "Just don't forget me, okay?" she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't even if I tried," he said as they broke apart.  
  
"So..." Hermione shifted her weight on one foot. "Bye, then."  
  
And without a second look on them, she turned around and walked after Amy, levitating her trunk in front of her.  
  
"Tell your mum hello!" James shouted after her.  
  
"And your friends," Lily added.  
  
Hermione smiled sadly to herself. Yes, she was going to tell them hello. But she couldn't tell from who it was.  
  
"Alyssa!"  
  
Hermione turned around. Just as she had gotten used to that name, she was going to have to get used to being called Hermione again... However, this time it was Sirius approaching her.  
  
"Were you just leaving without saying goodbye?" he said with a mischievous look.  
  
"Oh," she said. "I thought I might see you at the train."  
  
"Nah, I'm staying here with Prongs and Lily," Sirius said, with a shadow on his face. "It's better that way."  
  
"Oh," she said again, feeling stupid. She should have known – after all she _did_ know about Sirius' family, although he didn't know she knew. "Well... bye, then."  
  
She slid her arms around him and he laid his around her, and they hugged. Then suddenly someone knocked Alyssa on her shoulder.  
  
"Five minutes, Alyssa," Amy said.  
  
Hermione pulled herself loose from Sirius, blushing slightly. "I have to go."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Bye. And yeah, bye to you too, Amy," he added when seeing the look upon Amy's face.  
  
To Hermione's slight surprise, Amy leant forwards and kissed Sirius quickly on his lips, before grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her away.  
  
"So are you two like a couple?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Amy shrugged. "I dunno, actually. We're mostly fooling around. He says he doesn't want it to get too serious and honestly I don't want to either. I have this feeling I'd just end up being hurt."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but wonder what happened to Amy. Maybe she could ask Dumbledore when she was back.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Hermione said, suddenly very eager to get rid of them.  
  
Amy wasn't a girl who used to cry, but even she wiped away tears from her eyes when Hermione hugged her.  
  
"It's been great having you around," she said.  
  
Hermione smiled, and then hugged Remus and even Peter – although somehow less enthusiastically. But it would have been suspicious not to. The thought that he might already be attached to Voldemort passed in her brain, but she pushed it away. There was nothing she could do about it anyway.  
  
"Go now," she said, although with a somehow unsteady voice.  
  
The Platform was slowly being emptied. Hermione had taken her Potion exactly an hour ago, and now, making sure that no one was noticing her, she set of towards the barrier. As always, she closed her eyes while passing, and opened them when she was outside.  
  
_Quick_, she thought, _get out of here_. Someone from her real time might see her.  
  
"Hermione, darling!"  
  
Her mum attacked her from the back and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Hi, mum," Hermione said. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"You aren't in a rush, are you?"  
  
"Well, I…" she started somewhat desperately, "I'm terribly hungry."  
  
"Okay," her mum said as mother and daughter started walking away. "Your father couldn't be here, unfortunately, but he'll be home before dinner. So, how has it been? I must say I've been a little worried, you haven't written a single time..."  
  
"I've been really busy... much studying."  
  
"And it'll get worse next term, won't it? With the final exams and everything."  
  
"Er... oh yes," said Hermione.

* * *

After having had dinner and come up with good answers to all of her parents' questions, she went up to her room, deciding to write to Dumbledore and say that she was back, to Harry and to Ron.  
  
She felt somehow uncomfortable, though, since it was exactly as in her dream. But she wasn't dreaming now, she reminded herself. This was not a dream, and Harry was alive.  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am back, and everything has gone well. I do believe that I have accomplished my mission.  
  
I have a question, if you don't mind. I was wondering; what happened to Amy Watson? I've never heard her name before but apparently she was a very close friend of Lily's.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
_  
She folded the parchment and sent it away with her owl. Then she took a new piece of parchment and started writing another letter, which she planned to send away when her owl had returned.  
  
_Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I'm back from South Africa now. It was so awesome! My friends all say hello.  
  
So how have you guys been? I've really missed you. What's the news? How are everyone?  
  
Hoping I'll see you soon,  
  
Hermione  
_  
When having written this, she yawned, and decided to go to sleep. Then, when she woke up the following morning, her owl had returned, and he was carrying a letter as well. She took the letter, quickly sent the owl off again to Harry and Ron, and unfolded the letter she had received.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I am pleased to hear that your trip went well and we are all looking forward to having you back in school.  
  
To answer your question about Amy Watson, I am not entirely sure, but I think she has moved to New Zealand. I assume you know, though, that you mustn't seek her up in any way. She thinks that you two are the same age.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
The response from Harry and Ron came while she was having lunch.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
It's so great to hear from you again! I tried writing but Hedwig always came back with the letters… kind of weird, isn't it? I never got any owls from you either but I guess you were to busy to write. Hope you had a good time.  
  
Ron is over in Fred and George's joke shop, helping them out, but I'll tell him you wrote when he gets back.  
  
In fact, we're at Grimuald Place right now, and Mrs Weasley was so delighted when she heard that you're back, and she wants to have a dinner for you, on December 26th. Hope you can come – if your parents don't mind of course.  
  
Hoping I'll see you soon too,  
  
Harry (and Ron would probably say hello if he was here)  
_  
Hermione grabbed eagerly a parchment and her quill to write down a short answer.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I'll be great to see you on December 26th. I can't wait! I haven't asked mum and dad, but I'm sure they'll be all right with it.  
  
Hermione_

__

_

* * *

_

  
"Hermione?!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice as Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace in the kitchen at Grimuald (A/N: Spelling?) Place 12.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said with a smile as her younger friend ran up to hug her.  
  
"How have you been?!"  
  
"Good... I've been good."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shouted. "Hermione's here!"  
  
One second later, Harry appeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed as they both ran towards each other and met up in the middle with an embrace.  
  
"It's so good to see you, Harry!" Hermione said with a smile and looked around in the kitchen. "Wow, it looks really different."  
  
It sure had been getting a real makeover. In fact, she almost didn't recognize it, but she thought it looked much better now. Newer, fresher.  
  
Then her gaze stopped at a big, moving picture on the wall. It was a picture from a wedding, the bride and groom looking as happy as they possibly could, as did the best man, who was standing beside them. They all three had three now familiar faces.  
  
"Your parents," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said and the grin on his face slowly faded away.  
  
"It's a beautiful picture," Ginny said. "No, I'll go and get the others!" she announced and hurried out of the room.  
  
Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the picture.  
  
"I wish they could see me," Harry whispered. "I wish I could meet them – that I could go back in time..."  
  
A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek, but she quickly dried it away with the back of her hand as the rest of the persons suited in the house had been alerted that she had arrived, and now stormed into the room.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** ::sob:: I don't want it to end. But I also know that I can't go on with it forever, try to stretch it out or something and fill it up with crap because then it will only turn out bad. And then you'll stop reading it, and then I won't get all those awesome reviews.  
  
Because you kept me writing. I think this is one of the stories that I'm most satisfied with; I liked the idea. Plus, I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews for just this amount of chapters.  
  
So; _thank you!_  
  
And for anyone who might wonder; I don't see an epilogue for this fic so that is not coming (if anyone's got an idea, feel free to submit to me in a review of course).  
  
I planned this other fic, you know (_While you were sleeping_), but seeing as school has started and things are getting quite stressful (already – I just hope I will get through this upcoming months alive!), I thought I might save that for later. I am very sure though, that I will write that fic sooner or later, when I get more time. In the meantime, I will keep writing my fic _The Sister of a Slytherin_.  
  
**Tip of the Day:** A movie called _Lilja 4-ever_. Honestly one of the most touching movies I've ever seen.  
  
Use your imagination and free your soul,  
  
Megafreak 


End file.
